


got the right stuff (to fix you up)

by lilymanaged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, It Makes Sense When You Read It, Semi-Public Sex, Slight D/s in a way where it isnt even D/s its just a wee bit kinky, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymanaged/pseuds/lilymanaged
Summary: In a blink, he had her crowded against the wall, standing a breath away. Lily shivered, but she didn't know if it was from the cold stone pressed against her back through her thin shirt, or the filthy way James’s mouth had tilted up as he took in the flush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck.“Anger or fear?” he said quietly, leaning in so that his mouth brushed against hers.“Anger,” she said, and she closed her eyes as she heard the way her voice shook unconvincingly.“Are you sure?” The smirk was evident in his words. Oh, she wanted to smack that smirk off his face. She hated that he knew her so well, had caught her so easily.She hated that she liked being here, pressed against the wall by James Potter, breathing the same breath as him, anticipating his touch on her skin.“No.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	got the right stuff (to fix you up)

“Potter!” she shouted, accent veering toward her mother’s Irish in her frustration. Slamming the door to the prefects’ office behind her, Lily whirled around to face the room, seething. 

James was seated at the head of the table, sweater off and tie loosened around his neck, bent over a piece of parchment, quill scratching on a spot about halfway down the page, glasses sliding down his nose slightly. Lily scoffed, crossing her arms, shifting from side to side trying to get his attention, but James just kept writing, seemingly ignoring Lily’s raised voice. 

But he wasn’t, and she knew it. Oh, she knew it. 

The right side of his mouth twitched after a minute, tilting up to the semblance of a smirk, and the hand that had been holding his quill was now flat on the table in front of him, fingers lightly drumming against the flat surface. 

“Well,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” Lily just stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “What can I do for you, Evans?” 

She let out a frustrated sound, releasing her arms to throw them in the air. “James Potter, I swear to Christ!” 

James looked up at her, smiling widely. “Yes, darling?” 

“I cannot believe you!” 

“What did I do?” 

“You know what you did!” 

“If I told you it wasn’t me, would you believe me?” 

“No,” she said, voice tight. His smile widened, and she felt her anger dissipating. Stupid, handsome dickhead. 

“Then I won’t say that,” he responded cheekily. “I will say that you look lovely with your color up, though. Forgot how pretty you are when you’re mad.” 

“It’s very important to me that you know I dislike you very much right now.” Her retort had half the heat in it that she originally intended, and she kicked herself for giving in so fast. “Please know that.” 

“Message received, Lily.” His smile was now a full-blown grin. He stood, walking over to her slowly, hands buried in his pockets. Stubbornly, Lily held her ground, recrossing her arms and digging her nails into her biceps in an effort to keep a hard glare on her face. Then, she remembered. 

“And Snape!” she shouted. “That foul, evil, horrible man!” 

“Can’t fight you on that,” he said, now standing right in front of her. James reached out to her cautiously, and she pushed him away, instead passing him in order to pace down the room. James sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door to watch her. 

“You just couldn’t leave well enough alone!” 

“You know I can’t.” 

“I swear, the two of you are going to be the death of me. Next time this goes on, I am locking you both in a broom closet until you figure this out.”

“I refuse to snog Snape, even if it would make you feel better, pet.” 

Lily stopped her pacing to turn and glare at him over her shoulder. “James, this is not the time for jokes! I am mad at you!” 

“Oh, I am well aware, love.”

“Then why must you be so flippant about this? You could have seriously hurt each other! Why must you be so reckless and arrogant all the time?” 

“Lily, stop.” His voice was stony all of a sudden, commanding, stopping her in her tracks. She turned quickly to look at him. James had pushed himself off the wall to stand straight. His arms dropped to hang loosely at his sides, but his shoulders were tense, pulling the white school shirt taut across the expanse of his chest. “For the love of all that is dear, stop pacing, and listen. Are you angry at me, or were you scared something bad was going to happen?” 

Lily stood frozen by the far end of the table, stopped on a dime. She nodded noncommittally, words suddenly stuck in her throat, which seemed impossibly dry for some reason. She swallowed, a useless effort to make the words unstick. It was futile, it seemed; even her breath was catching as she unsubtly watched James’s chest as he breathed, rolled his shoulders back, shifted his weight forward. Her eyes snapped to his face, a seemingly impenetrable mask, as he dragged his eyes over her disheveled uniform and flushed face. 

As soon as she had heard what had happened, she had rushed to get dressed, throwing her clothes on quickly and haphazardly. Her shirt was only half tucked into her skirt, and she hadn’t bothered with tights, instead pulling on the first knee socks she could find before stuffing her feet into her shoes. She had forgotten her sweater and her tie, and she suddenly felt naked under his gaze without the extra fabric. 

Meeting her eyes, James took a purposeful step forward. Lily responded by taking one back, suddenly very aware of the small room, the limited space. The intensity that had filtered into his hazel eyes, bright and magnetic. He took another step and then another, and Lily held her breath, backing away as his smile stretched across his face, predatory, hungry. 

In a blink, he had her crowded against the wall, standing a breath away. Lily shivered, but she didn't know if it was from the cold stone pressed against her back through her thin shirt, or the filthy way James’s mouth had tilted up as he took in the flush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck. 

“Anger or fear?” he said quietly, leaning in so that his mouth brushed against hers. 

“Anger,” she said, and she closed her eyes as she heard the way her voice shook unconvincingly. 

“Are you sure?” The smirk was evident in his words. Oh, she wanted to smack that smirk off his face. She hated that he knew her so well, had caught her so easily. 

She hated that she liked being here, pressed against the wall by James Potter, breathing the same breath as him, anticipating his touch on her skin. 

“No.” 

His smile widened again, and he finally took her mouth with his, kissing her slow and deep, passionate and demanding she follow him. His hands landed on her waist, pulling her hips off the wall and toward his body, wrapping her up in his warmth and scent. Her shoulders were still pressed to the stone wall behind her, emphasizing the blaze of heat racing through her, his hands trailing up from her waist to her back and shoulders and then into her hair, and then, finally, resting on her cheeks, tugging lightly to angle her head higher until she was completely in his grasp. 

A moan escaped from her throat, and Lily felt James smile against her lips. “Still mad?” he asked, pulling away only enough to ask. His mouth was brushing against hers lightly, and he leaned in to nip at her bottom lip when she didn’t respond.

Her world narrowed to just the two of them, a cocoon of warmth not coming from the fireplace blazing somewhere beside them, giving in to the unique comfort he was providing her, and allowing the kiss to melt her anger, her fear, her frustration and anxiety and the aching, terrible feeling that everything they had, everything she loved would just disappear on her. 

The war raged on outside the walls of Hogwarts, but inside, in this castle, in this firelit room with James, she was safe. 

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. He was gazing down at her, searching her in question at her sudden silence. “James,” she said, finding her voice, pleading, “please kiss me again.” Though it was a polite request, it came out like a question. Her hands shook as she slowly peeled them off the wall to run up his torso and settle on his chest, fingertips lightly pressed to his collarbones hidden under the school-issued shirt. “Please, James.” 

James let out a long breath, chuckling as he pulled her face closer to his. “Yeah, Lily, of course, my sweet girl, come here.” 

This kiss was shorter than the previous, sweet like honey as he held her close, hands softening as his thumbs caressed her cheeks reverently. James dropped small kisses to her lips, murmuring sweet nothings between each, holding her close and easing the tightness in her chest. Lily leaned into him, gliding her hands over his chest to sit on his shoulders and hold him closer to her, relaxing her posture until the tension bled from her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, molding every inch of her body to his. 

James smiled against her lips, kissing her long and sweet and slow. “Better, love?” 

Lily nodded. 

James kissed her once more, capturing her top lip before trailing kisses over her cheekbones and around to her ears and neck, featherlight brushes. His hands fell from her face, running down her neck and arms to rest at her waist again, intense but light, ghosting over her. Lily shivered against him again, pressing herself into his space, silently urging him to hold her tighter, kiss her harder. James laughed lightly, nipping her earlobe. “Something you need?” 

She whined, high and needy at his teasing tone. “Come on, James.” 

“Come on, Lily,” he mimicked, kissing the spot behind her ear. “Use your words.” 

Instead, she sighed against him, tilting her neck to give James a better angle. 

“Nuh-uh, Lily, you can do better than that. Tell me what you want.” His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, sending tingles down her spine and yanking a moan from the back of her throat. He continued, kissing and licking until he reached the base of her neck. He sucked lightly at the pale skin there, easing her body back against the wall. His hands boxed her in, giving her no escape. 

“More,” she said, breathless. He grinned against her shoulder, wicked and vicious, biting down as she pressed her breasts against his chest. He ground his hips into hers in response, bringing one hand down to cup her thigh and hitch her left leg around his. Her head fell back against the wall as she gasped, feeling his hardness pressed against her like that. James nipped at her neck again, bruise already forming on the sensitive skin. 

“More of that?” he asked, pulling away to blow lightly at the abused skin. 

“Yes,” she gasped, arching her back, impossibly close. “Please.”

“As you wish,” James said, smiling against her neck. He dropped the hand keeping her pressed against the wall to her hip, using the hand on her thigh to hoist her up. Lily shrieked a little, frantically clutching at James with her hands and squeezing his waist with her thighs as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, and his hands came around to support her by the bum. James brought his mouth back to her, kissing her hungrily, and ground into her, new angle sending shivers down her spine. She could feel all of him against her, and the few layers of fabric that separated them suddenly seemed too many. Lily lifted her own hips slightly, chasing the heat and friction. James groaned into her mouth, hands gripping her bum in a teasing squeeze, pulling her closer. 

“Cheeky,” she murmured against his mouth. 

He chuckled breathlessly. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

James shoved them away from the wall, holding Lily tightly to him as he walked them away from the cold stone and toward the long wooden table. Carefully, he deposited her at the head of the table, right in front of the seat he had been sitting in before she came in. It seemed like it had been hours ago that she was so angry at him, so compelled by her feelings to search him out and berate him for his carelessness and lack of forethought. In actuality, it had probably only been twenty minutes since she had found him sitting in their office space, calmly working. 

Lily’s mind reeled as she unhooked her legs from around James’s waist, allowing herself to be dragged to the very edge of the finished wooden surface, shirt untucked and legs spread. James’s hands skimmed up the top of her thighs, under the hem of her skirt, pushing it up until it was solidly around her waist. Carefully, he pressed her thighs further apart, stepping into the space there and leaving her feet dangling toward the floor. His fingers, long and muscular, gripped her tightly, thumbs lightly stroking the inside of her thighs as he kissed her deeply, pressing into her space until they were pressed together in every way, Lily’s arms thrown around his neck to keep her balance. 

After a moment, James pulled away slightly, nipping at Lily’s bottom lip lightly and untangling her arms from around him. He took her hands, bringing them down to her sides, and placed them slightly behind her, forcing her to lean back slightly, almost casually, as if her lips were kiss-bitten and swollen, and her clothes weren’t dishevelled. 

“James,” she said, looking up at him suspiciously. James stepped slightly away from her, hands returning to her legs, this time resting on her knees. His fingers tapped a few times against them, and he hummed in response to the question in her voice. He took another step back, looking Lily full in the face. “What are you doing?” 

He smiled at her, wide and dirty, and winked, then dropped to his knees in front of her with a slight thud. Lily scrambled to sit up straight, look down at him, ask him again what he was doing, but he just shushed her, urging her to relax back onto her hands again, and slid his own up the inside of her thighs again. 

“Let me take care of you, I’ve got you,” James said, blowing a breath of hot air against the crotch of her damp panties. “Okay?” he asked, looking up at her from the floor, pupils blown wide in the firelit room. “Are you gonna let me take care of you?” 

“James, I - “

“Hey,” James said, leaning up into her space. “I’m right here, I’ve got you. Let me take care of you. Okay?” 

Lily let out a long sigh, trying to force her heart to slow down, and nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” James said, kneeling back down. “Lean back on your hands, and relax.” 

Lily nodded again, closing her eyes and focusing on James’s hands on her thighs, his breath heavy and hot against her as he leaned back in. His nails scratched lightly at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and she bit back a low moan, shifting her weight to clap a hand over her mouth. 

“Hey, no, none of that. I want to hear you.” Lily whimpered in response, biting her bottom lip as she replaced her hand. “Yes, there you go, good girl.” 

With a satisfied smirk, James leaned forward, hands pushing her legs apart more, stretching her to the point of a hint of pain, displaying her wantonly for his eyes only. Lily’s head fell back as he mumbled out a low, deep “beautiful” and dove in, tongue licking a slow, long stripe up the center of her cotton panties, nails biting at her thighs. His hands shifted again, toying with the top of her panties, but not removing them, skimming calloused fingers across soft skin, as he softly circled the bundle of nerves at the cleft of her, creating a friction between her heated, sensitive clit and the cotton of her panties. Lily’s hip rose involuntarily, desperate for some sort of relief, but James’s hands anchored her down, at his mercy completely. 

“Relax, love. I got you.” 

Lily all but cried as his fingers curled around her panties, dragging them slowly, torturously slow, down her thighs and over her still-present knee socks and school shoes. James sat back, taking his time, eyes locked on her as he peeled the thin material away, tossing them onto the floor behind him. “So beautiful, love, stay right like that.” He leaned back in, nipping and sucking at the crux of her thighs before he returned to her clit, pressing his lips in a soft kiss right to the most sensitive part of her. “You’re so lovely, Lily, my lovely Lily, let me take care of you.” 

Lily moaned, arms shaking as she struggled to keep herself held up, thighs shaking as James continued his ministrations, licking and sucking and kissing. His hands held her steady, open, and Lily allowed herself to drift, eyes closed. She focused all her attention on the moment, zeroing in on the pleasure slowly taking over her entire body, dragging her closer and closer to the edge, away from the overwhelming emotion of just an hour before, when she couldn’t help but drown in the fear and the anger and the anxiety. 

James ran his hands up her thighs again, only to hitch one over his shoulder, allowing him to pull her impossibly closer to his mouth. Lily cried out, fingers scrambling on the wood as James redoubled his efforts, taking her clit completely in his mouth and suckling, tongue making quick, almost brutal circles that sent her hurtling toward her release. 

“James, I’m...I -” 

He shushed her again, holding her hips tightly as he alternated back to long languid licks, easing her back toward the floaty place in her head, anchoring her with his hands. “Focus on me, Lily, I’ve got you.” 

As if she could possibly focus on anything else but this moment, this boy, the sensation of the hard, wooden surface against her now bare bum, the scratchy wool of her skirt rucked up around her waist, his hands gripping her so tightly it was dimpling her thighs, the cool metal of his glasses against her heated skin, the mesmerizingly steady pace of his tongue against her, dipping into her folds and swirling around her clit, holding her just barely at the precipice and causing her blood to run hot beneath her skin. 

Slowly, he returned his efforts to just her clit, tightening his passes until it was his sole focus, narrowing her pleasure until she was panting and sighing, wriggling against his mouth despite his hands gripping her tightly, trying to hold her still. 

Lily whined, falling back onto her elbows with a loud thump as James pulled away slightly, nosing along the crease where her thigh met her pelvis, yanking her abruptly back to earth. “What’s wrong, Lils? You okay?” 

“Please don’t stop, why would you stop?” 

James chuckled, kissing lightly. “I’m sorry, did you need to cum?” 

“I was going to, you jerk,” she countered, head lolling back dramatically. 

James nipped at her clit in response, causing Lily to cry out as a shock ran through her. “That’s quite uncharitable of you, Miss Evans.” 

“I hate you so much right now.” 

“Oh, darling, you definitely do not.” He stood abruptly, knocking her leg off his shoulder to fall with a light smack to the smooth surface of the table, ripping a needy sound from her throat. He leaned into her space, using his free arm to pull her up and into him. “Besides,” he drawled, nosing against her neck, blazing a fire up to her ear. “You’re going to cum on my cock.” 

Lily whimpered, hands catching behind her again to steady herself as he pulled her toward him, hands resting on her bum, drawing her nakedness against the front of his trousers, still buttoned and belted. She moaned at the delicious friction, canting her hips up to rub herself against him, wetting the wool slightly. James groaned, pushing against her, rolling his hips in a tease of the inevitable. The differences in their state of dress made her head whirl, and she suddenly felt incredibly naughty, bare under her school skirt, legs spread wide for her co-Head. She shivered, breath hitching, and James bit down on her ear, blowing a breath of cool air against her heated skin. 

James ran his hands up her body, catching up her untucked shirt, starting to unbutton it from the top, opening the white shirt until it pooled around her, caught around her wrists. He hummed against the skin of her neck, sucking at the bruise that had already darkened to a deep purple at the base of her neck, skimming his thumbs over her hardened nipples lightly, teasingly, through her plain, baby pink bra. Lily arched up into his hands, canting her hips again as he pushed a little harder, gasp leaving her mouth. He chuckled against her, dropping a final kiss to her throat before bringing his hands back down her body to her bare stomach, the top of her skirt, and down her splayed thighs. 

“Are you ready?” he murmured, mouth against her lips. She nodded, eyes focused completely on his, wide and frantic. His pupils were blown, and he panted against her mouth before reaching down to quickly unbuckle his trousers, letting them fall open while still pressed against her. He drew away only slightly, pulling himself out of his pants without taking them down, and lining up with her. He skimmed the head against her a few times, gathering moisture, and her eyes fluttered closed. Steading himself with one hand over hers, he lined himself up, pressing in just enough for the head to catch, before he pulled one of her legs up and over his forearm, forcing her open even more and tilting her hips up slightly. 

In one, slow, dirty, hard thrust, he slid into her completely, entering her in one fell swoop. She cried out against his mouth at the deep stretch, revelling in the way it took her breath away, the hard slide, the wicked, wet sound of the two of them meeting, the slight twinge of pain as she opened to accommodate him. James groaned against her mouth, capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss as they panted against each other. His hands held her tightly, pinning her down, leaving her completely to his mercy once again, unable to meet his thrusts or give herself any reprieve. Lily lost herself to the feeling, giving herself over completely to James’s torment and pace. 

“Gods, Lily, you feel so good, so tight for me, so wet. Alright, darling? Yes, pet, just take it. Close your eyes, feel me inside you, fucking you. That’s what you needed, isn’t it? I’m right here, I’m right with you, you needy thing. Not going anywhere.” 

Her orgasm, previously just an echo, was coming back quickly as James drove into her, hard and fast, hitting deep inside her with each measured, purposeful, deep stroke. Her toes curled in her shoes, flexing as she felt herself being dragged toward the razor thin cliff. She moaned against James’s mouth as he adjusted her hips up the slightest bit, sliding even deeper inside of her until she tumbled off the edge, squeezing around him as she came. Her brain entered the floaty space she was craving, focusing everything on the way James’s strokes became erratic as she came down from her orgasm, on his mouth brushing against hers, murmuring compliments, hands coming off the tabletop to hold her against him, making sure she didn’t fall. James groaned as her internal muscles tightened around him another time before she sank against his front, forehead pressed against forehead, boneless and weightless and spent. 

“Oh no, sweet girl. I’m not done with you yet.” He said, pulling away. Her forehead fell to his shoulder, and she hummed an acknowledgement at him. “Lay back, Lils.” 

Lily whined, but allowed herself to be guided back until she was laying splayed across the conference table, legs dangling off the edge, spread to accommodate the man between them. He leaned over her, kissing her deeply, motionless inside her as she came back to herself. 

“With me?” he asked, pulling away to look her in the eyes, searching. Lily nodded, smiling up at him serenely. “Very good,” he said, sounding pleased. Lily flushed, arching her back at the praise, warm and sated.

“You’re so gorgeous, Lily, so good for me. Can you handle a little more?” Again, she nodded, propping herself up on her elbows so she should kiss him, sweet and slow. 

His hands boxed her in, holding her to the table top, and he began a long, deep rhythm, rolling his hips and grinding, causing little shocks of afterwaves to zip through her every time friction hit her clit. Slowly, James built up, moving incrementally faster until he was shoving himself up completely to a standing position, snapping his hips to hers at a brutal pace, holding tightly to her hips as he drove into her. Lily fell back completely, laying prone, hands fisting in her discarded shirt as she whimpered at the pleasure-pain of the quick, deep, hard thrusts shaking her body. 

After what seemed like an impossibly long moment, James leaned over her, bringing a hand to her mouth, running calloused, hard fingertips over her lips until she opened slightly. He dipped one, then two fingers into her mouth, teasing over her tongue until Lily took them into her mouth. “Suck,” he said, voice breathless and tight, trying to maintain control over himself while he exerted control over her. “C’mon, Lily. Just a little more.” 

She obeyed, running her tongue over the two digits greedily, grateful for something to take her mind away from the growing heat in her abdomen, the deep-rooted pleasure starting to spread toward her toes. James zeroed in on her mouth, thrusts losing some of their power as he watched her take his fingers beyond her lips, his own mouth slackening slightly. 

“Okay, enough.” he murmured, easing his fingers out of her mouth. Immediately, he brought them to the cleft of her, using them to draw tight circles around her clit as he pressed into her, urging her toward a second release before he had his first. Lily gasped out, eyes closing tightly as she arched up and into his hand, mind cloudy with pleasure once again. James chuckled as her hips bucked, seeking more friction, chasing the dizzying feeling of him pressed up tightly inside her and his fingers working her over. 

It was overwhelming and intoxicating, and Lily felt like she couldn’t breathe right as she fell over the edge again, this time long and languid rather than sharp and fast. 

James released her clit from his attentions, instead squeezing her hips tightly, bruisingly, as he thrust into her, searching for his own release. With a groan, he withdrew from her, hand quickly stripping his cock once, twice, three times, cumming on the bare, smooth skin of her stomach. 

Panting, James crawled on top of Lily, holding himself over her as he kissed her lazily, sloppily, before rolling over to lay next to her, tucking her half-naked body into his side. 

It was a familiar gesture after almost four years together, one that still brought Lily immense happiness and comfort, just being held close to him. 

Around them, the room melted away, stone walls replaced by the deep red of their dining room in Godric’s Hollow. The chairs were askew, and the paper and quill James had been using were now decorating the rug rather than the cold, grey stone of the Hogwarts Prefect’s Office. The only thing that remained was the fire lighting up the room. 

“Feeling any better, darling?” he asked her, nose burying itself in her red hair. 

“Yes, actually, I am,” she said quietly, eyes closed. After a long beat, she rolled over to face him. “Thank you. I know that was probably weird for you.” 

“Lily, anything for you, you know that,” he responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad it helped. And I cannot say I particularly minded. You know how I feel about the skirt. And the shoes. And those bloody knee socks, Merlin’s own,” he said, leaning down slightly to run his hand over the grey wool still neatly decorating her calves. 

Lily rolled her eyes, pulling away slightly to shoot him a cheeky grin. “That was an impressive bit of magic, Mr. Potter. I appreciate your effort to the cause.” 

“I’ve had some time to practice. You know, always be prepared, and the like.”

“So now you’re a Boy Scout?” 

“I can be anything you want me to be, Mrs. Potter.” 

“Cheeky,” Lily laughed, poking a finger into his cheek. He leaned down, nipping at it before she could retract it, causing her to giggle and squirm away. 

Above them, a cry rang out. Lily sat up immediately, smoothing her ruined skirt, making a face at the mess on her stomach. 

Shooting an evil eye over her shoulder, she slid off the table. “You’re basically completely dressed. You go handle that while I clean up.” 

James nodded, coming to stand beside her. With a short kiss on her mouth, he departed, jogging his way up the stairs, humming a tuneless diddy as he went to go care for their son. Lily rolled her eyes again, pulling her shirt uselessly over her shoulders, before heading to the bathroom to pee and shower. 

Outside the cozy, hidden walls of the Potter cottage in Godric’s Hollow, the war raged on, bloody and vicious and terrifying. But inside, Lily had James and Harry, and a little bit of dirty magic to keep her safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember two things, kids: (1) if you wanna get kinky, always negotiate the scene/play with your partner beforehand as to ensure safe, sane, and 100% consensual sex; and (2) always pee after sex.


End file.
